


Friends, whiskey and birds

by Scarlett Spike (Salvachester)



Category: Angel: the Series, BtVS - Fandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffyverse, The Vampire Diaries (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV), vampire diaries x buffyverse crossover
Genre: Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvachester/pseuds/Scarlett%20Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In NYC, Damon and Spike drown their sorrows, till someone from Spike's past shows up and stirs some things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends, whiskey and birds

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The story takes place between seasons 2 and 3 of TVD. BTVS/ATS comics arcs are completely left out since I personally don’t consider them canon.  
> I do not own any rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel the Series or The Vampire Diaries (TV series).

 

**New York City, 2010**

Damon Salvatore and Spike were sitting at the bar, going through their second bottle of whiskey. A couple of days before, Damon learnt that his old drinking buddy was in the Big Apple, so here they were catching up. Through all the century they’ve known each other they’d play the same old routine: hit up a bar, pick up a couple of birds, chat them up, sex them up and eat them up. Literally. It was not hard for either of them to get  **any**  woman they wanted. This time around, it was no different save for the eating part. In the fifteen years that passed since they last met, things had greatly changed. Spike had a soul now, so he was living exclusively from pig’s blood and the occasional blood bag. Damon was on the blood bag diet and the occasional feed and compel system, but no straight killings. But the one thing that didn’t change was that they still were a disaster when it came to the women they loved.

"So the bint lied all along about being trapped in the sodding tomb?", Spike asked incredously.

"Yup, and to add insult to injury, she had to mention she has always been in love with Stefan. But Stefan wouldn’t give her the time of day once she showed up in Mystic Falls a couple months ago. But, tit for tat, Stefan and I trapped her in the tomb where she should have been all along." Damon replied while scanning the crowd.

"Reminds me of Dru. Bitch always had to shag Angelus when I was not around." Spike finished his glass. "Wait, hold on, you are in good terms with your brother now. How the bloody hell did that happen?"

"Elena, his girlfriend, or rather now, ex-girlfriend, always being in danger, Stefan and I rekindled and now is pretty much ‘hurt my lil bro and I’ll kill you’ type of situation." Damon explained, and Spike noticed an air of longing in Damon’s eyes whenever he mentioned Elena. "And here’s the kicker. Elena is the exact ringer of Katherine." Damon concluded.

"You are not bloody serious." Spike replied in disbelief.

"I’m not kidding, and the worst thing…" Damon stopped as if trying to pick his words carefully, as if he didn’t want to show this part of him, but dismissed it and then continued, "Elena is sweet and selfless and cari-"

"Aaaaand you are  **totally**  in love with her, aren’t ya?” Spike concluded and Damon nodded. “And since you and your lil bro are getting along… You are feeling guilty, eh?” Spike teased, “watch it, Damon, if I didn’t know you any better I’d say your humanity is showing. And since I know you rather well, then yeah, your bloody humanity is showing, mate.”

Damon gave him a look as if saying ‘say that again and I’ll break this bottle on your head’, then added “and since Stefan’s gone missing, Elena and I been spending a lot of time together trying to track him down. And at times it seems she feels something for me, she kissed me, Spike, Elena kissed me, granted, I was dying and all, but still,  **she** kissed  **me**. It’s the same fucking history all over again. Me and my brother in love with the same girl, except this time is another girl that looks  **exactly** like the first one. Argh!”

Spike scoffed, “bloody been there. Twice. Granted, the sod was not my brother. But it always had to be Angelus, or Angel, depending if the bastard had his soul or not. First Drusilla, then the Slayer. Why can’t they bleeding make up their bloody minds already?”, Spike slammed the table in frustration. Damon raised an eyebrow, “the Slayer? The Spike I remember had a fixation about  **bagging**  Slayers.”

"That was the original plan! Except I fell in love with Buffy, and instead of bagging there was banging. A  **lot** of good banging, if I may add. She’s the reason I got my soul back. She was Angel’s girl before he decided to walk out on her on account of him not being able to be with her.” “Why couldn’t he be with her?” Damon asked.

"Well, the sod got his soul via curse. If he experiments true happiness, he reverts back to Angelus. So sex with her was off the menu for him. Good. She was too good for that ponce. I made sure she knew what  **real** vampire sex was like, and I made sure to rub it on his face that one time we beat each other to bloody pulps.” Spike ranted under the amused look from Damon. “Anyways, she wouldn’t stop going on and on about how I was a ‘souless thing’, how I wasn’t like Angel. Angel, Angel, Angel, everything was about the bastard. Ironic enough, he and I have been on a truce for a couple of years now. Not friends obviously, but not enemies either. Spike ranted on while finishing his glass. “You know what? We should find a couple of birds and shag ‘em good and proper. Not like we owe Buffy and Helena-” “E-le-na,” Damon corrected.

"Right on, not like we owe Buffy and E-le-na," Spike mocked Damon, "anything."

They kept talking some more about all the madness and mayhem they went through the last decade and a half: Klaus, Stefan’s current ripper and AWOL status, Wolfram and Hart, the closing of the Hellmouth, etc. All the while Damon was scanning the crowd, trying to find two candidates for some hot vamp sex. And in a corner, he spotted a young woman staring back at them. Spike was leaning on the bar, so he wasn’t really looking. And Damon noticed she was walking right to them. She was very attractive, with long red hair flowing to her waist, and clad in black leather pants and top. Damon considered she must have been in her early twenties.

"I think we have one potential sex bunny coming our way," Damon snickered to Spike. But before Spike could turn around to check, he heard a voice that was vaguely familiar.

"Hello Spike, it’s been a long time," the redhead said just as Spike was turning to face her. Damon threw Spike a glance that read ‘I’m intrigued now’, and Spike’s jaw almost dropped to the floor at the sight of her. "Surprised to see me?", she finished.

Spike tilted his head as if trying to figure out something, and finally added. “You are a vampire now? H-How, how did this happen?” he was fumbling for words, and Damon was just enjoying the show in true amusement.

"I’d think  **you** would know how these things happen, right?” she mocked him and Spike flustered, “hey! What I meant, pet, is, I pictured you’d be dead, I mean, dead dead, not vampire dead. The last time I saw you-“.

"About that," she interrupted him, "you and I have some unfinished business. And I  **really**  want to finish them.” She thrust her thumb above her shoulder, pointing to the exit. “You and me, outside. Now. Your friend can watch but cannot take part of it, ok.”

As all three were heading to the door, Damon was hopelessly confused and was itching to know what the fuck was going on. He leaned close to Spike and asked, “old flame?” Spike shook his head, “old foe”.

Spike didn’t know what to think, was it a trap? In any case, he knew Damon’s got his back. They got to the street and Spike had to ask, “ok, what is this about, pet? A lil payback for when I tried to bag you over two decades ago?”

"No payback, I’ve always wanted to know who would have won, had we had a second round. See? No weapons," she replied while checking herself, "and no sidekicks, this isn’t a kill or be killed type of thing," she glanced at Damon, and Spike nodded in agreement, "right then, luv, entertain us". Now Damon was sure this girl had been a Slayer.

Damon watched amused as the two of them brawled and kicked and punched and rolled, he also noticed she was  **his**  type of vampire and not Spike’s, for when she bared her fangs, he could see the stream of veins under her bloodshot red eyes.

Spike was surprised at her strength, considering she must have been turned a little over twenty years ago. She must have some sort of leftover Slayer mojo, he concluded. But after fighting for a good while he realized that neither of them had the upper hand, the match was too even.

She finally broke away and stared at Spike, “ok, we are not getting anywhere here. What if you and I take the tussle somewhere else, say, my place sounds right?” she teased Spike, and added, now addressing Damon, “just you, Spike.”

Spike looked at Damon pleadingly, like if saying ‘mate, don’t hate a bloke for trading whiskey with a friend for sex’, and Damon wickedly nodded and mouthed ‘I want details’ while pointing at the girl while she was not looking at him.

Off they went, Spike and the girl, and Damon went back into the bar. Now it was his turn to find a bird to sex up.

 


End file.
